


In the Winter Chapel we began

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Arranged Marriage, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Tobirama has no regrets on his wedding day, he has fought for his Emperor on a hundred different planets, this is just another kind of battlefield
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	In the Winter Chapel we began

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this or not - I hope too but no promises. I hope it can stand on it's own anyway though

Tobirama brushed a hand down the sleek lines of his stark white suit, the white on white embroidery making the harsh military lines all the more clear as it stiffened the heavy fabric. With a soundless sigh the albino looked up at his reflection in the large shimmering mirror, his too-cold form silhouetted by the huge floor to ceiling windows and haloed by the brilliant flares of the celebratory fireworks and flashing lights of daredevil speeder drivers swooping through the explosions. It was good Tobirama knew for the Empire to have something to celebrate; after over fifteen years of war with the bitter Hagoromo the entire Fire Empire was exhausted and traumatized and to be able to celebrate not just the new year and peace but also the wedding of their much loved Emperor was exactly the kind of stress relief all the planets needed. It was good, and a welcome show of the Emperor’s faith that the peace would last; that the Hagoromo would remain broken and scattered, that it would be a long, long time before the last bedraggled remnants of the behemoths again gathered together under one banner and struck out at the Empire – if ever.

“Tobi?” the sound of his brother’s voice brought Tobirama back to the moment and his sleek white reflection, tamed and controlled in the wedding clothes (even now he was dressed for war, then again would he know how to wear anything without a military cut?), even his normally wild hair made sleek as it was scraped back from his face. Wouldn't his men laugh to see him now? The Demon of Akasthis tamed for the first time, all the feral, wild devastation he had wrecked through the sixteen sectors tidied away under brocade and stitching, made clean and neat and controlled as if he hadn’t spent all that time leading his men covered in blood and ship oil and soot. “You look wonderful” Hashirama’s soft pleased voice dragged him out of his thoughts again and he smiled at his brother, well aware Hashirama was overwhelmingly glad to have him back in imperial space where he wouldn’t drop off the map for weeks at a time with his special forces unit only to pop up three planets over from where they went in surrounded by the dead and coldly pleased. Hashirama had never been made for war, it wasn’t in his nature, but he was an amazing advisor and a highly valued member of the Emperor’s council and the first of the Senju to climb to such lofty positions even with their mixed blood. It was Hashirama’s position that had allowed Tobirama and Itama to advance, allowed Tobirama to take control of the men of the 1002 and shape them into the Ghost unit under the noses of sneering nobles and lineage military men, it was Hashirama and Tobirama’s undeniable success that allowed Itama to rise up the ranks and take up the position as the second far-watcher to the princess Kurohime.

“I wish you could look a little happier” Hashirama said wistfully; Tobirama smiled faintly “Hashi how often have you seen me look happy like you?” the older Senju’s nose wrinkled at the mental image of Tobirama bouncing around with a huge smile on his face, pouting at the raised eyebrow from his brother. “It’s the new year” he protested weakly “and you’re getting _married!_ ” Tobirama shook his head, “To a man I have met only at official functions” he pointed out, raising a hand before his brother could lunch into _another_ recitation of their Emperor’s many virtues “I have no problem with this Hashirama, you know that. He is a handsome man, a clever and good one that cares for his people, I have no problem with marrying him but you have to admit Imperial Consort is just a _bit_ different from Warlord; it will take some adjustment.”

The older Senju sighed, the subtle almost bark pattern of his skin catching the flaring light in an iridescent green-beetle’s back shine “Madara is a good man, one of the best. I just want both of you to be happy” Tobirama smiled faintly at his brother “And that is why when you came to me about this I said yes, I trust your judgment and – brother I may not know him but he in my Emperor, I would not allow him to come to harm if I could stop it.” Hashirama’s eyes, as iridescent as his brothers when they caught the light– like a hunting cat and just as unnerving- were grave “I am – stars be good I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that. Madara _needs_ someone watching his back even if he wouldn’t ever admit it, he worries me” Tobirama hummed softly, smoothing his hands down his suit one last time, fingers lingering on the shinning Esth-topaz on his shoulder – the only mark of his rank and achievements at Tobirama’s own request. This was a time for celebration, not remembering blood and death in the water. “Shall we?” the Senju asked, turning to his brother just as the bells began to peal out the starting of the eleventh hour (a late wedding, but perfectly placed to symbolize a new start for Emperor and Empire both).

* * *

Madara kept his face calm and faintly excited as he waited in front of the alter, Kurohime’s dark eyes fixed on him just _waiting_ for him to give even the slightest sign that he had changed his mind and didn’t want to go through with this. Determinedly he kept his eyes on the soaring doors to the Winter Chapel, his breathing and heartbeat forcefully even as the last bell tolled and the doors swung open. Perfectly framed in the snowy arch of stone and white wood stood Tobirama Senju, soon to be Madara’s wedded spouse and Imperial Consort; the only person Madara would ever take to his bed or confidence from now on (no matter what Madara was a faithful man, even in situations like this). He was…stunning, pale and glowing he caught the many sources of light just so to make him look like an expensive jewel glowing in the dark, like a beacon of hope and purity – so brilliant he looked both like edge of the a bared blade- an effect enhanced by the clear military cut of his wedding suit- and the fresh snow; even his eyes, red against his pale complexion somehow set off the impression of strength and new beginnings.

Something in Madara relaxed a little at the image, a slight smile growing on his face at the clear projection of strength; maybe this would be ok, maybe his new spouse wouldn’t drown under the weight of royal duties and politics, maybe this man wouldn’t be like his mother and disappear into the expectations. (Realistically Madara should probably have realized the Tobirama wouldn’t be like Madara’s mother, everything he had ever heard about the Senju’s younger brother implied that the man was frighteningly competent at anything he turned his attention too; Madara should have realized that there was no reason politics would be any different.) By the time his striking soon-to-be-spouse joined Madara at the high alter- walking alone down the aisle, who could give away a General of the Imperial army after all? No, Tobirama came as himself for himself- the Uchiha had relaxed in his sweeping gold robes, the touches of white and red twisted through his heavy regalia beautifully referencing the man next to him while leaving them nicely individual.

Tobirama smiled ever so slightly at Madara, his red eyes flicking up to where Madara’s long hair had been piled into a high tail twisted with gold braid and strands of glittering garnet before dropping back to the Emperor’s face. Madara turned to Kurohime with his husband and ignored the tight pinch at the corners of his sister’s eyes, this was happening no matter what she thought – the only question was whether Madara married himself off or she did (he could do it too, as Emperor there had been a good case to be made that he should, but he had decided not to stretch his authority that much without need). Tobirama’s voice was as rich in person as it was over broadcasts and battle reports and it was completely firm, resolved and unflinching as he promised to give Madara today, and tomorrow, and all the days after until the stars should burn out or death should take them. It was that strength that made Madara’s own vows slip easily from his lips, far steadier than the Uchiha had really expected to feel when he stood and said these words (then again he had always thought he would stand here with some noble- Madara had never pretended he would wed for love- not a _soldier_ , not someone he didn’t have to save. Tobirama needed no one to save him, the strong line of his back and the proud angle of his jaw told Madara that and it was like getting clear air for the first time since the crown and collar had been placed on him after his father’s death).

After Kuro said the last words, cutting their hands and clasping them together Madara’s new spouse turned to him with a solemn look, producing a small loaf of bread from somewhere as he looked at the Emperor “I have taken you and all that you love to hold and charish, now let me give you something of mine” Madara stiffened a little, it was dangerously close to acknowledging Tobirama’s mixed blood and lack of nobility “when I was at the front with my men, when we fought in Akasthis, there was very little of more importance than who you broke bread with. The man you sat down to eat with was a the man you went to war beside, sharing what you had never more to one than another.” Madara felt his hands shake, this was – (clever politically but also…) “will you break bread with me husband?” Madara nodded, reaching his unbloody hand and tearing the loaf, taking a small bite with Tobirama before handing it off to the suddenly appearing footman as he stepped forward and cupped the sharp jaw, searching those red-on-red eyes for anything other than resolve. The albino smiled slightly and leaned in enough that Madara had to move to meet him as the midnight tolled; the beginning of something new and wonderful.


End file.
